tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Snapdragon (SG)
"The mind is a terrible thing to waste... and so is this body." In the Shattered Glass universe, SNAPDRAGON is a tech hacker, and one of the best. After losing her family fortune, SNAPDRAGON went underground as a cyber-vigilante. In combat or on the web, she’s brutal, always taking things one step further than the law. She has an advanced bio-mechanic suit she never takes off. Sources say she’s linked to it and the suit is the only thing keeping her alive, providing vital life support functions to keep her alive. To demonstrate her loyalty, she killed her own father as an initiation to get in to G.I. Joe. She capitalized on the mayhem as her company collapsed, and never looked back. Description Before you stands a person who is 5'6 - dressed in a black combat suit. It is unisex, leaving the identity of the person behind it a complete mystery - because it does not show off any features. The suit looks aerodynamic and extremely agile with wires connected all over the body. One might say the unit is a life support system itself with the level of wires on it. The suit is made of a carbon based Kevlar, stronger than most bullet-proof vests. It can stop a knife attack and "bounce" off most stray bullets. It has a microcomputer in the left hand that looks custom made and is key locked interfaced to the user only. The microcomputer is a direct link hacking and communications suite - which makes them able to hack any tech device while staying in or listening 100 percent communication with any chatter going on. The mask itself is a sight to see. It covers the face completely. It has 6 holes over the nose and mouth so the wearer can breathe and talk. However, when the wearer talks - their voice is seriously altered. So much so that every time the wearer talks it is at a new decibel and new tone - as if it randomly changes voices in order to deceive and confuse. The eyes of the mask are really cybernetic eyes and glow a dark red color. They give the wearer total night sight and it can also see thermal images. .Any tampering with the mask itself (meaning anyone who tries to pull it off other than the wearer), activates a protection device that activates a 20,000 volt shock into the unlucky soul that tries to open it. Looking more at the suit you can see it is armed to the teeth with knifes, small arms pistols and fully automatic weapons and what seems to be a utility belt that holds custom built grenades, and technological marvels. The right arm itself, well that has its own bag of tricks. It holds a small hidden launcher that releases shrunken in 5-10 round bursts. The shrunken are custom built (meaning they can never be traced to even a corporation that makes the metal), diamond tipped and highly aerodymanic. This is one suit you DO NOT want to engage. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: After losing her family fortune, SNAPDRAGON went underground as a cyber-vigilante. To demonstrate her loyalty, she killed her own father as an initiation to get in to G.I. Joe. She capitalized on the mayhem as her company collapsed, and never looked back. MUX History: OOC Notes Think more Snappy took a left in life and got stright. SG went right and never looked back and capitalised on the mahyem. Logs Players Snapdragon is played by Nighthawke8. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japan Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only